


The Sabriel Airplane Saga

by possiblyfictional



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Gabriel gets cold easily, Gay Sam Winchester, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel, literally just fluff, sam does not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblyfictional/pseuds/possiblyfictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's only flying out to some godforsaken Alabama town for a funeral because Cassie asked. But he really wasn't expecting to be sitting by someone who took far too much pleasure in the fact that he got cold really easily.</p><p>Rated Teen for swearing, but otherwise it's pretty chill. That's a pun. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by interruptedfern on tumblr - "I'm a short person and I get cold easily and you're a tall person and you don't, apparently, or else you're just taking some satanic pleasure in watching me try and fail to reach the air conditioner valve you turned on high AU"

It’s ass o’ clock in the morning and Gabriel had a hot coffee in his hands, pressed close to himself because he gets cold stupidly easy. And of course he had to meet Castiel in the middle of winter and fly to Alabama because some distant relative kicked the bucket. The flight attendant had noticed he was freezing, probably, and had let him keep the coffee as long as he finished it before take off. There were still a couple minutes to go before the small plane could leave the airport.

And Gabriel was just sitting right there, cradling the coffee he’d have to finish in a few minutes, when a man the size of a  _moose_ clambered onto the plane, ducking his head low to avoid hitting the ceiling of the cabin. He checked his ticket and headed down the center aisle, practically keeled over.

Gabriel really wouldn’t have found the guy  _that_  ridiculous, except for one glaringly obvious thing - it was snowing outside (a little below freezing point), and the moose was basically wearing early fall clothing. It was a small enough plane that they had to walk outside and through the snow to get to the aircraft. Yet the moose was barely wearing anything to defend himself from the cold outside. Gabriel had been wearing two jackets and a few other articles of clothing before he had taken it off, when he had gotten to his seat. There’s not being cold, and then there’s Moose Guy. Actually, Gabriel kind of understood that. Moose don’t really get bothered by cold, anyways.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Moose Guy putting his carry-on luggage in the compartment above Gabriel’s head. Gabriel chugged his coffee, knowing that soon it’d have to be finished.

“Excuse me,” Moose Guy said quietly, so as not to disturb the other passengers. Gabriel pulled his legs in a bit so that the mountain man could sit in the window seat. As he was trying to slip into the row, the guy hit his head on the edge of the compartment. Gabriel snorted.

Moose Guy shot him a high quality bitchface before his lips melted into a polite smile. “I’m Sam,” he greeted, slipping off the gloves Gabriel hadn’t noticed he was wearing. The beanie wasn’t coming off, however.

“Gabriel,” he answered, then settled back in his chair. He had been kind of pleased to find that Sam had surprisingly gentle eyes, matched with a jawline that could cut steel. His gaydar had gone off as well, if the way Sam had stared at Gabriel for a brief second was any indication. Maybe Gabriel could get a new number in his phone before the four hour flight was out.

After Sam sat down, he turned on the air condtioni - no. No no no. Is this guy serious? He literally just got out of the snow, and now he’s turning on the Air Conditioner From Hell? Gabriel was fated to suffer, apparently.

“So, what’re you doing heading to a tiny town?” he asked, wondering how long the valve was going to be directed at him. Gabriel was short, and this was going to be embarrassing if he couldn’t reach the thing to get it to stop. He was mentally cursing himself for the little shiver that ran down his spine as the cool air found its way under the collar of his shirt and along his neck.

“I have a brother over there, and we’re going hunting for some odd competition he’s dead set on winning. He’s supplying the guns, I’m just coming along to see him again,” Sam replied, hiding a smirk at Gabriel’s already obvious reactions to the freeze. “And you?”

He rolled his eyes and groaned dramatically, then responded, “Some extremely distant relative died, and my little brother wants me to come to the funeral.”

“Ah, that must be difficult,” Sam chuckled. They both shut up when the safety tips began, all the while cool air blowing in Gabriel’s face. He caught Sam smirking more than once, and it pissed him off. But he’d rather stick it out than admit he can’t turn the Deep Freezer off without unbuckling and standing up.

* * *

This was officially the worst flight Gabriel has ever been on.

It’s been cold and he wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t because that damn air conditioner was blasting him. He knew Sam knew what he was doing. And that made Gabriel want to punch a wall. But he didn’t, and he didn’t know why he wasn’t asking to switch spots (well, yes he did - Sam always pulled puppy eyes that could make even Castiel give in), but he was unhappy with being cold. Yet his pride kept him silent.

Finally, two hours into the flight, Gabriel gave into his needs, reaching up to turn the valve away from his face. He was sick of squirming and random chills, and was pretty sure he would start shivering soon. Every time he had shifted, Sam would glance his way and smile just slightly. It made him want to stab the moose with a spork.

As soon as he started for the off button, Gabriel realized his fatal mistake. He felt the tug of the seat belt keeping him from reaching the valve. Sam was grinning proudly as Gabriel’s fingers almost brushed the stupid thing, but they didn’t quite reach.

He slammed his arm down, nearly ramming his elbow into the armrest. Gabriel unbuckled once he checked the fancy-shmancy sign gave the go ahead, and turned the knob so that the breeze was gone. Once that was finished, he sat down as quickly as possible and buckled up again, a blush staining his cheeks. Gabriel made a point to not look at Samoose (he’d thought up that nickname and couldn’t let it go now), choosing instead to read the book in his lap.

The peace and quiet lasted about 34 minutes.

Gabriel had gotten sucked into his book, lost in the dramatic tale of the _Treasure Island_  pirates, when he noticed the cool air blowing on the top of his head. Again.

“Oh, God, really?” he mumbled under his breath, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. Samoose was the  _worst_. Gabriel was considering asking Mt. Everest over here if he could just switch the AC off and stop turning it back on, but that meant being polite, and Gabriel would rather stand up and shout that he’d screw Satan than be anything like kind towards Sam right then.

Even though goosebumps were rising on his arms, he was still adamant about not facing the embarrassment of standing up again. Or seeing the victorious smirk Samoose would wear at his shortness. Gabriel decided he could last another half hour under the stream of air, and then they’d land, and then he’d never see Samsquatch again. He could live with that.

Yeah, actually, he really couldn’t.

It was only four minutes of being cold when Gabriel shot a glare at Sam, unbuckled his seat belt, and flicked off the air. He was seated again and strapped in when the turbulence warning came on. Gabriel didn’t think much of it, but of fucking  _course_  Sam turned the air on. When he was unable to defend himself from the breeze.

“What’re you trying to do, kiddo?” Gabriel sighed in exasperation, giving Sam his most threatening look.

The guy was smart enough to look a bit guilty, but he didn’t switch the AC off. “You do know you can use a jacket, right?”

“Not now I can’t! The turbulence thing is on, and my jacket is in the compartment thing!” he whisper-hissed back, more than a little pissed. “Why take pleasure in watching my suffering, anyways?”

Sam shook his head. “Sorry,” he answered, but it didn’t take a genius to realize he wasn’t that apologetic.

“Other people get cold easily, Samsquatch,” he reprimanded. He made a point not to think about how he had used the nickname.

“Samsquatch?” Moose prodded, grinning. “I didn’t know we were at nicknames.”

“Shut up and turn the damn AC off,” Gabriel grumbled, looking away. It was a bit of a surprise to him when Sam started to shrug off his jacket a moment later. Gabriel looked up at Sam with curious eyes, but he wasn’t quite ready to trust that he had good intentions, because the stream of air was still on.

Gabriel was silently appreciating Sam’s broad shoulders when he was pulled out of his stupor by a jacket being held out to him.

“Well, I don’t get cold easily, so here’s this,” Sammich told him, smiling lopsidedly, an apology in his eyes to match.

Gabriel accepted the jacket (but not without a thanks-but-you’re-still-a-bag-of-dicks look) and draped it over his shoulders. Because of their obvious height difference, the jacket was basically a blanket on Gabriel. It was warm and smelled like cheap cologne, and he liked it. “Thank you,” he responded, a little bit surprised by the fact that Sam was not a complete asshole.

“Yeah,” he responded, then looked out the window. Gabriel watched Sam for a few more moments, but eventually went back to his book, warmer than before and considerably more open to the air conditioner. Because as long as that was blowing, he got Sam’s jacket, and that’s pretty nice.

* * *

At last, the plane landed, and the passengers were waiting to get off and get to the airport. Gabriel reluctantly gave Sam back his jacket, missing its warmth already.

Sam took it and put it on, thanking Gabriel with a small smile. The two had talked the entire rest of the flight, and it had been easy, nonstop conversation. When they were allowed off the plane to trek to the airport, Sam halted him for a moment, taking out a pen and scribbling something on Gabriel’s hand.

“Keep in touch, Gabe,” Samoose explained with a chuckle, letting the shorter man go.

Gabriel looked down to see a number on the back of his hand and smiled, glancing up at Sammich.

“Will do, Samoose,” he replied, then headed down the aisle with his carry-on stuff in tow. He heard Sam’s surprised laughter and grinned a little.

Cassie greeted Gabriel as soon as he was out of the terminal, long coat swishing around his shins.

“Thank you for flying in, Anna has been texting me nonstop,” he said as soon as they neared.

“Anna. Always worrying,” Gabriel replied, then glanced over to see Sam hugging a shorter blonde a little ways away. So that must be Sam’s brother. According to what Sam had said, the guy’s name was Dean.

He thought about the number on the back of his hand, and decided he’d definitely text it.


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wasn't expecting to see the Winchesters in the local bar, but his life was full of surprises.

The funeral was a bore, but Gabriel figured out he had a twice-removed cousin with a step-step-grandma. Which was pretty confusing, but now he knew how he was related to the deceased.

Gabriel was only here because Cassie had wanted him to be. Also because he was a really good big brother.

Yet even through the short hours he talked with siblings and family who were confused about their relations, Gabriel’s thoughts kept drifting to Sam. He couldn’t contact the guy, because the cell service here was worth nothing, but his mind kept lingering on those  _fucking_  puppy eyes. It was ridiculous how much this guy was on his thoughts. He’d thought of Samsquatch as an enemy for three quarters of the time they had known each other. But Gabriel just couldn’t let go of him.

Castiel was definitely onto him, that much was for sure. The two brothers seemed to be able to read each other’s minds (and other people’s as well, according to what their friends said).

They were in a bar a day before the flight back home and Gabriel was nursing his second beer, caught up in stories of work. Cassie was a professional photographer back from a trip to Canada and Gabriel was an English professor at a college in their hometown, and both were complaining about something or other. All of a sudden, the door to the low-lit bar swung open, letting in a few snowflakes and two customers.

When Gabriel saw who had just come in, he nearly choked on his drink.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

Well, Gabriel was more focused on Samoose. But that’s not the point.

He hadn’t realize how long Sam’s hair was on the flight here, but he thought the length suited him. The two brothers fell into the friendly atmosphere, ordering drinks at the bar and sitting close to where Cassie and Gabriel sat.

“Is that the man you said was next to you on the plane?” Castiel asked, tugging on Gabriel’s jacket sleeve lightly to bring him back to the present. “He fits the description you gave me, and the look on your face when you saw him implies that you know him.”

“Yeah, yeah, Casanova, that’s him,” Gabriel shot back defensively, a little irritated at how transparent he was. But it didn’t really matter; he doubted Samoose wanted to talk to him.

“What’s his brother’s name again?” Cassie continued, looking at the blonde who had gotten his drink. The older Winchester had started a game of pool in the corner with a few other patrons after talking with Sammich.

Gabriel sipped his beer, trying not to look at Sam. “His name’s Dean, why do you ask?” When he saw the look in his little brother’s eyes as he watched Dean, he laughed and elbowed Cassie. “Oh my God. Go win him over.”

Castiel pulled his gaze back to Gabriel, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Go.”

“But-”

“Get fucking laid, Cassie.”

“Don’t call me Cassie.”

“I’ll stop if you do the do.”

“Is that phrase really necessary? You could just say se-”

_“Go. Fucking go.”_

“Okay, okay,  _fine,”_  Castiel answered, raising his hands in defeat, then grabbing his drink and heading over to the table. Gabriel was confident that his little brother would do well - even if social cues weren’t his strong suit, pool cues were.

“Good job, Cassandra,” Gabriel murmured under his breath. Honestly, Cassie leaving him meant he could stare at Samoa a few seats away without distraction. He nearly choked again when he looked over and saw that Moose was smiling at him.

“Nice to see you, Gabe,” Sam greeted, moving so he was sitting in the seat next to Gabriel. Gabriel was mentally throwing a dance party. In the noise and ruckus of the bar, the two were automatically leaning close.To hear each other, of course. Yep.

“You know, you’re the only person who gets to call me Gabe, Sammich,” he replied, getting a bark of laughter and a (slightly shy) pleased smile from Sam.

“These are quite unique nicknames you have for me,” the skyscraper commented. Gabriel noticed that the bottle in Sam’s hand looked tiny compared to the guy.

He nodded, shrugged, and answered, “Well, ‘Sam’ is boring, kiddo. May as well liven it up.”

A chorus of cheering rose up from the pool table, and the two glanced over to see that Dean had messed up. Cas had done something to make up whatever ground he’d lost when it wasn’t his turn.

Sam turned back to Gabriel, shrugged, and took a sip of his drink. “Sam’s not as boring as Samuel.”

The blonde put down the bottle he was about to drink from and fixed Samba with a mockingly shocked look.

“Really?  _Samuel_  Winchester?” Gabriel teased, then started laughing as Sam used his moose paw to push the blonde’s face away. When he settled down again, he decided he quite liked seeing the blush on Sam’s cheeks, apparent even in the lack of light.

“It’s a family name, but I do prefer Sam,” Skyscraper elaborated, not looking at Gabriel.

“I think Samoose fits even better.”

That got another surprised round of laughter from Samsquatch, and Gabriel was thinking about how Sam’s smile was magic, or something.

Wait, that’s not a very Just Friends™ thought to have. Fuck it, this stopped being friendly when they were close enough to smell the alcohol on each other’s breath. Gabriel knew he could lean back a little, put some space between them, but he was halfway to addicted to the cologne Sam wore. For the first time in a long time, Gabriel was acting like a teenage girl with a crush. And for once, he was about 72% sure the person who was causing those stupid ass butterflies was feeling the same way.

“I’m not a moose,” Samsquatch stated, a huff of laughter on his lips.

“You look like one,” Gabriel retorted, and Samba shook his head.

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

Sammich rolled his eyes, but there was a telltale smile that signified that he didn’t mind all that much. They’d spent less than an hour together tonight, and Gabriel was able to read Sam like a book. He liked it.

* * *

 

The time flew by, and the space between Sam and Gabriel evaporated.  _Somewhere,_  Dean and Cassie were in a dark corner doing  _something,_  but Gabriel and Moose were too caught up in each other to notice anything outside of what was right in front of them.

Gabriel checked his watch when he realized he had drank about as much as he could before alcohol would begin to affect him. It was almost midnight, and everyone knows things get deep after midnight, so he hoped to God above that this meant steamy make outs. Because now that’s all he can get his head around and, wow, Gabriel was almost positive he could feel the heterosexuality flee his soul as Sam swayed closer to him.

“It’s getting late,” Gabriel said, ignoring the slight sadness in his tone that had slipped through.

“It is,” Sam agreed, looking at the watch on Gabriel’s wrist.

He shrugged, then looked up into Sam’s eyes, which Gabriel was sure kept changing colors on him. Offhandedly he wondered if Cassie would think of Sam as a good photo model.

Nah, the guy was pretty moose-y. And a little shy, which Gabriel found really endearing, and oh, dear Father above, he was helpless.

“We should really head back to our places,” Gabriel said softly, glancing up at Sammich.

“Probably, yeah,” he agreed. Reluctantly, they both started to get up and head for the door, throwing some cash onto the counter to pay for their drinks.

As soon as they were outside, Gabriel shuddered. He had become used to warm breath and being huddled inside a jacket, with other’s heat around him. But all of a sudden he was faced with the cold of a winter night. It surprised him when he saw Sam shiver as well, but then he realized they both had adapted to the warmth.

It gave him a really good excuse to move closer to Samsquatch. And he had a tiny heart attack when Samoose loosely wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s waist. It could have been just to keep both of them warmer, but the shorter man couldn’t help but enjoy the closeness.

“I thought you never went anywhere without your beanie,” Gabriel said after a couple minutes of walking through the snow. It turned out that the Winchesters had booked the same hotel as Gabriel and Cassie, so the two wouldn’t have to leave each other’s side for a while longer. And they had learned they all lived in the same city, a few states over. Gabriel was more than excited about that.

“Nah, I just like the thing. It gets hard to keep track of in a bar, though,” Samba replied, watching the falling snow. It was actually quite pretty. The night sky was filled with stars and lazy clouds sitting over the town. Streetlights cast a warm yellow glow on the streets, which were white with snow. The only sound was their footsteps crunching on the ground and the quickly fading conversation from the bar behind them. The serenity of it was rare in the big city Gabriel lived in, and he silently enjoyed the crisp beauty of the empty streets.

“Oh.”

After a few minutes of silence and defending themselves from the cold later, they were back at the hotel. Gabriel headed over to the elevator, and Sam followed.

As soon as the door was closed and they had hit their floor buttons, maybe it was partially the alcohol warming his belly that made Gabriel turn to Sam and sort of stand on his tiptoes. There was no space between them, and he could feel Sam’s chest rise and fall with his lungs. He was thanking every deity he knew when Sam tilted his head so that their foreheads were pressed together, their noses brushing. And Gabriel was smiling, and he was pretty sure Sam was smiling, and his heart was doing something like the hula.

“So I had fun tonight,” Samoose breathed, and Gabriel chuckled softly.

“As did I,” he replied, and he doubted he could feel happier. There was so little space between their lips, and it would be so easy to just remove it, and Gabriel was about to lean in-

But the elevator door opened, and Gabriel had to go. He huffed and rolled his eyes, stepping back into the hallway. “Really?

Sammich was grinning widely, amused by the distraction. He waved, the elevator doors closing between them. “Goodnight.”

The doors closed before Gabriel could return the pleasantries, but he still whispered a good night to the elevator, hugging himself like it was going to keep the euphoria he was feeling inside. He turned down the hall, heading back to his room, half wondering if he could fly.

When Gabriel unlocked the door and entered the room, Cassie wasn’t there. He wasn’t going to ask, just wait for him to get back. They had one more day before they had to fly back home, so he wasn’t worried.

The room was small, with just two beds and a separate bathroom. There were a few cabinets in the wall, where Gabriel and Casanova kept their jackets and such.

He tossed the keys onto the counter by the door, then grabbed his little suitcase, rummaging through it for some pajamas. He walked into the bathroom with his change of clothes, planning on taking a shower.

Gabriel had gotten rid of his shirt when there was an incessant knock at the door. Thinking it was Cassie, he didn’t bother to put on his shirt, and opened the door to find Sam.

“Shit, wait, how did you find my hotel room?” Gabriel asked in shock, and then he realized that the reason Sam wasn’t looking at his face was because he was shirtless. "Shit, wait, let me put something on and you can explain how the  _fuck_  you found my room and why you’re here.”

“You don’t have to. I mean, put anything - n-never mind,” Sam stuttered out, and Gabriel abandoned his path to the bathroom for his shirt, a teasing smile on his face. He sat on the edge of his bed and studied Samba.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I asked Cas your room number. While my brother and him were, well, you know,” Sam explained. Gabriel’s eyes flew wide open, his jaw dropping.

“You asked him for his  _room number_  as he was getting it up the ass from your broth-”

“Shut up, I was hoping I could stay here tonig-”

“Yeah, okay, I’d love that, but did they stop for you to ask, or?” After a second of silence and awkward shuffling, Gabriel had his answer.  _“No.”_

Sammich looked away, a blush rising on his cheeks in the light of the lamp. “Dean calls your brother Cas, according to what I-”

“Aslonghe’snotusingCassieheshouldbefine, I don’t want to hear any more,” Gabriel interrupted, raising his hands to get Sam to stop. “That’s my baby bro, you know.”

Samoa grinned and nodded, then he fixed Gabriel with a slightly more serious look. “But, really, can I stay here tonight?”

Gabriel nodded, gesturing to the second bed in the apartment, a sudden alarming thought crossing his mind, but he didn’t say anything. “Go ahead, I won’t make you suffer.”

“Thanks,” he responded, smiling brightly.

Gabriel gestured to the bathroom door, then said, “I’m gonna take a shower, so make yourself at home.” The words tumbled out of his mouth a little frantically, but Samsqatch didn’t notice. He hoped.

“Alright,” Samoose replied, and then Gabriel was heading to the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door, Gabriel shut his eyes, a tense sigh escaping him. He wasn’t exactly nervous, but he was wondering what would happen. They’d almost kissed in the elevator, and he didn’t know if, for Sam, it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. It would be simple for Sam to just play pretend for a night. Hell, even Gabriel had done that before, when he used to meet with Kali. And, either way, he’d fallen for Moose Guy relatively quickly, and it could just be a one night thin-

Gabriel was surprised at how much it would hurt if it was all just pretend. He shoved his thoughts away before he hyperventilated. Because that really wouldn’t help anything.

* * *

 After his shower, Gabriel went back into the only other room in the apartment. Sammich hadn’t moved much. Thankfully, Mt. Everest had brought a change of clothes. Sam grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom, so Gabriel had a few moments to pull himself together.

Sam took surprisingly short showers, and that was really unfair. A lot of things about Samoose were surprising. That was pretty cool. But now was not the time to consider all the things he liked (loved???) about Skyscraper.

Gabriel would deny for the rest of his life that when Sam came out of the bathroom without a shirt (and he figured out later the guy had done that intentionally), his jaw dropped. Because Sam had a really hot body. Like, the whole shebang. This was an unforeseen benefit of liking Sam.

For some reason, getting a glimpse of what was under all those ridiculous layers kind of focused Gabriel, and he had his “is this all just a cruel dream” thoughts back under control in a moment.

Sam threw on his pajama shirt, and Gabriel almost asked him not to, but he held his tongue. He went over to the unoccupied bed and Gabriel perked up.

“Wait, no goodnight kiss?” he teased, and Samoose’s face lit up. The genuine happiness in his eyes was a mirror of what Gabriel had been hoping to see, and the reality of the whole thing came to him in a rush - this was actually something more than just alcoholic imaginings.

Probably. More likely than not.

Sam reached out for Gabriel’s hand, pulling him up off the bed. Something warm flooded Gabriel’s chest, and his heart had picked up that little dance it had dropped a while ago. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, but they found their place on Sam’s back as strong arms wrapped around his waist. He went on his tiptoes again, and Sam tilted his head again, and it was all just as it was in the elevator, but so much better.

And this time, when they were practically breathing each other’s air, Gabriel was able to tilt his head, and their lips brushed. Then he was smiling into the kiss, and so was Sam, and they were basically just smiling against the other’s mouth, and it was the best thing ever.

They stood like that for some time, just reveling in being close to one another.

“And to think,” Gabriel whispered, eyes shut. He nosed the underside of Samoose’s jaw, noting the almost-shaky sigh that came from above him. “This all started with you trying to give me hypothermia.”

“Hush, you wouldn’t have even gotten a cold,” Sam replied, shutting up any retort Gabriel was about to say with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I may or may not be adding to this. Maybe a couple more drabbles, but nothing big. Thanks for reading!


End file.
